Quidditch, Snitches and Kisses
by ApparentlySlytherin
Summary: Draco is determined to finally beat Potter in a Quidditch match. He has a brilliant plan to catch the Snitch, but Harry isn't just going to let it slide. One shot, DMHP


**Quidditch, Snitches and Kisses**

It was raining heavily. Draco cursed. Why was the weather this bad today of all days? Luckily his Quidditch uniform was waterproof, but his hair was already dripping wet. He should have cast a waterproof charm on it, but he was so focused on finally beating Potter today that he forgot. He looked at his rival who was flying in circles around the pitch. The rain obscured his view, but it didn't look like he saw the Snitch either. It was actually quite unfair. He had to deal with the rain splashing in his eyes, while Potter wore waterproof glasses and could look around unhindered. The glasses looked absolutely horrible however, he wouldn't be caught dead with those things on. He flew a bit closer to Potter so he could keep an eye on him better. Potter turned his head and looked at him. His hair that normally stood in all directions now hung straight down, water streamed of the tips. It was longer than he had expected it to be. It looked quite sexy actually... Wait, where did that thought come from? Potter was _not_ sexy. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and ran a hand through his wet hair to get it out of his eyes. Potter quickly looked away. Was that a blush he saw? He flew even closer to see his face better, but then stopped himself. Why would Potter be blushing? The thought was preposterous. Something was definitely wrong with him today.

He turned around to fly away when Potter suddenly shot up. Instinct kicking in, he wasted no time in following him. Sure enough, the Snitch was flying high above them. Potter had a slight lead, but his broom was faster. They were almost racing side by side now, so close that Draco could touch him. Only a couple of meters to the Snitch. Potter would win by an inch if he didn't do something. He glanced sideways. Potter's focus was entirely on the Snitch. A brilliant plan formed in his mind, he thought so himself at least. He leaned over towards the other and softly pressed his lips to Potter's. It lasted only a second. Draco shot forward and grabbed the Snitch. He triumphantly turned around, intending to gloat to his rival. Finally, for once he had won! But when he looked at him his heart skipped a beat. Potter's face was bright red, fingers touching his lips. Draco smirked and quickly flew away to show everyone he had caught the Snitch. Not at all to hide the blush forming on his face.

What had he been thinking? After quickly showering he had ditched his Quidditch team and now he was walking outside to cool his head, with a waterproof charm on him of course. No one was outside with the weather like this, so it was perfect to be alone for a while. He sat down under a tree overlooking the lake, his back resting against the trunk. His lips still tingled. Potter's lips had been surprisingly soft. Desire to feel them again ran trough his body. He groaned. It was Potter for Merlin's sake! His rival for the past six years and on top of it, he was a guy! A very good looking, cute, sexy... Draco slammed his head backwards. The pain momentarily stopping his thoughts. He was so very very screwed. He momentarily considered jumping in the lake to drown himself, but he restrained himself. He didn't want to die that badly.

He shivered when a cold gust of air blew against him. The sky was dark and cloudy, no moon or stars to be seen. He yawned and stood up, stretching his stiff limbs. He had been sitting against the tree for hours. No one had come looking for him, but he often disappeared for hours these days, so it wasn't that odd. Slowly he made his way to the castle. He hoped that the party for their Quidditch victory was over, so he could just sleep and not think about anything. The inside of the castle was dark and deserted. Was it after curfew already? He quickly made his way down to the dungeons, watching out for people patrolling the halls. He didn't notice the slightly ajar door to an abandoned classroom. A hand shot out and grabbed his arm. He let out a yell.

"Silencio", a familiar voice said.

Who was it? He struggled, but the person who grabbed him was surprisingly strong and pulled him inside the room. Draco's free arm reached for his wand, but another arm grabbed his and pulled it above his head. Holding both of his arms with one hand, the other hand grabbed his wand from his pocket and threw it across the room. He glared at his attacker, but couldn't see who it was in the darkness. He hoped his wand wasn't damaged. The other person pushed him backwards until his back hit the stone wall. His breath hitched as a leg was pressed between his, their chest were almost touching. He could feel the breath of the other on his face.

"This is revenge," was whispered in his ear. Wait, was that...?

Soft lips touched his own. He could feel a moan escape him and was glad that he was silenced. The other apparently didn't agree, because he drew away and whispered, "Finite".

Before Draco even had the chance to say anything, his attacker's mouth was on his again. A tongue licked at his lips and he shivered. He opened his mouth and licked the other's tongue with his own. The other let out a moan and began kissing him even deeper. Draco tried his best to stay silent, but when he thought of who exactly was kissing him he couldn't prevent a soft noise from escaping him. He tried to move his arms, he wanted to touch the other, feel the softness of his hair, or his body or anything, but they were still still being held by the strong hand above his head. He was completely trapped. The thought didn't bother him as much as he had thought it would have. The other's hand caressed his hair and he moaned at the feeling of it. It was surprisingly cool against his heated head. His breathing was becoming heavy, he didn't get nearly enough oxygen with how fast his heart was beating. He made a protesting noise in his throat and tried to move his head away. The other got the hint and slowly removed his mouth, but he didn't move from his place. His hand kept playing with his hair. It felt nice and he made a content noise. They both breathed heavily and for a while they just stayed silent.

"So," Draco began, his voice low and breathless, "Potter, how exactly was that revenge?"

"Harry. We're past the stage of surnames now, don't you think?" His voice was equally breathless.

Draco smiled, a warm feeling spread inside him. "Harry," he said soft and low, as sexy as he could make it. He heard the other breath in sharply and smirked. "That didn't answer my question."

"Well, an eye for an eye, right? Or in this case, a kiss for a kiss."

Draco smirked, leaned forward a bit and briefly touched his lips to Harry's, before pulling away again. "Will you get revenge?" he asked teasingly.

"Of course." Draco vaguely saw Harry smile, before he was pressed into the wall and Harry's lips were on his again.


End file.
